


De Besos y Venganza

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [8]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: AU Vampire, Divergencia en el canon, Elliot confundido, M/M, Shayla vampira, Universo Alterno, Vampiros, canon free forma, neofita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: --- Te extrañe min älskade --- dijo el vampiro contemplando a Elliot con esa mezcla de devoción y deseo al que el humano no estaba acostumbrado.--- Convertiste a Shayla --- enunció el hacker más para sí mismo que para Tyrell,se sentía confundido todos esos recuerdos perdidos en su cabeza,a los que no podía acceder,---¿Por qué? --- pregunto,necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando rellenar los espacios vacíos de su memoria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene spoilers del final de la primera temporada,  
> tendencia al vampirico de Anne Rice ,True Blood , etc.  
> Si tambien amas Tyrelliot unete a :  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

_ ¿Estaba alucinando?¿Era un sueño? Si lo era ¿Por qué estaba ese ataúd al costado de su cama?. _

Otra vez un pedazo de tiempo se le escurría en su mente,lo último que Elliot recordaba era a Tyrel  _ convirtiendo  _ a Shayla, _ “ella era una vampira,ahora lo era,¿Lo era?”  _ dudaba,fue necesario comprobarlo abriendo al ataúd,mala idea,la luz se filtró quemando la piel de la neófita quien gritó hasta que Elliot volvió a cerrarlo.

 

El hacker decidió llevar su día como siempre,yendo al trabajo,encontrándose con los miembros de  _ Fsociety _ que al parecer habían terminado desanimados por el fallo en Steel Mountain menos Mr.Robot por supuesto quien lo instaba a encontrar soluciones.

Cuando Darlene se dio cuenta que estaba parpadeando frente a la computadora lo envió a su casa con amenazas de que rompería el cpu o su cabeza, _ persuasiva _ como siempre.

 

\--- Traje diferentes tipos de Real Blood : O negativo,O positivo,A negativo,A positivo,B negativo,B positivo,AB negativo,AB positivo, pruebalos para saber cuál es el que prefieres --- le decía Tyrell a la neófita poniendo la caja de botellas en la mesa.

 

Shayla veía las botellas algo extrañada,las probó,en cada sorbo casi las escupía por lo detestable sabor que tenían para ella.

 

_ “Alguien ha entrado”  _ noto la cerradura forzada sin llave,un flash sobre el ataque de Vega pasó por su mente,sin embargo no sentía algún peligro a pesar de ver a dos vampiros sentados en su sala.

 

\--- Bonsoir Elliot --- saludo Tyrell dedicándole esa cálida sonrisa diseñada únicamente para el hacker.

\--- Hola --- alcanzó a decir el humano aún sin entender lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo.

 

\--- Hola Elliot ¿Me dejarías darte una probadita? Sólo un toque,por los viejos tiempos,esta cosa sabe horrible --- comentó Shayla acercándose a él.

Tyrell no necesito repetir su nombre dos veces para que la vampira se aleje en un puchero.

 

\--- Es mejor que te acostumbres desde el principio a la  _ Real blood _ ,los únicos a los que podrás drenar por completo serán a los humanos que te hicieron daño,uno de estos días iremos a cazarlos,mientras se una buena neófita y toma tu  _ Real Blood  _ \--- declaró su hacedor.

\--- ¿Lo haremos … cazarlos? --- confirmó Shayla concentrada ahora en los gestos de Tyrell que afirmaba que lo haría,que la ayudaría a eliminar a Vega.

_ Venganza  _ no era un sentimiento que hubiera experimentado muchas veces en su vida humana,como vampira era otra historia deseaba eliminarlo,drenarlo hasta la última gota de su asquerosa vida.

 

\--- Te extrañe  _ min älskade  _ \--- dijo el vampiro contemplando a Elliot con esa mezcla de devoción y deseo al que el humano no estaba acostumbrado.

\--- Convertiste a Shayla --- enunció el hacker más para sí mismo que para Tyrell,se sentía confundido todos esos recuerdos perdidos en su cabeza,a los que no podía acceder,---¿Por qué? --- pregunto,necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando rellenar los espacios vacíos de su memoria.

\--- ¿No es obvio? --- contestó el vampiro sonriendo y juntando levemente el entrecejo intentando descifrar al humano frente a él,su próxima jugada.

 

_ "¿Obvio?,¿Por qué Tyrell Wellick piensa que convertir a Shayla es obvio,es todo menos eso ¿Qué demonios está pasando,sabés algo? ... no dirás nada,nunca lo haces"  _ la linea de pensamientos de Elliot se hacía más larga como el silencio en el departamento sólo detenido por el movimiento continuo de Flipper alrededor de ellos saludando emocionada y Shayla bebiendo lentamente la botella de  _ O negativo _ ,la única que soportaba de todas las que su hacedor había traído para ella.

 

El vampiro acaricio su mejilla,fue  _ inesperado _ porque no lo fue,como si el contacto de Tyrell fuera algo cotidiano en su piel,no le rehuía como con los demás,sí buscará ir más allá ,si no estuviera tan confundido como lo estaba se daría cuenta que de hecho  _ deseaba _ más de ese contacto,pero lo estaba,así que se alejo --- G-Gracias por salvarla y por todo lo demás ... --- comentó apenas en un susurro sin mirarlo directamente.

 

\--- No tienes que agradecerme Elliot ,ella es nuestra,nacida desde el sufrimiento, _ extraordinaria _ como nosotros --- contestó buscando la mirada de  _ su  _ humano sin ningún éxito,aún no determinaba si los contrastes de personalidad que veía en él los experimentaba o era parte del juego que compartían.

 

\--- ¿Nuestra? --- aún terminando de procesar lo que aquellas palabras y lo que esa mirada significaba.

\--- Si,nuestra --- susurró con voz grave en el oído del hacker acortando la distancia entre ellos,disfrutando del calor que emitía.

 

_ Lo que sucedió no sería necesario describirlo _ diría Mr.Robot encerrado en alguna parte de la mente de Elliot sin poder salir , necesitaba que el hacker bajará sus defensas,la forma más fácil era cuando dormía también podría aparecer junto a él compartir el espacio pero había algo en el vampiro,en su mirada que le decía que no era la mejor idea ,que él notaría el cambio,que vería más allá ,no podía arriesgarse después de llegar tan lejos.

 

Al parecer la forma de besar de Tyrell era  _ tan _ buena como para que Elliot se enfoque en cada sensación que le producía los movimientos de la boca ajena en él,nuevo y  _ familiar _ ,como si descubriera un sabor que ya había probado pero había olvidado..

No había nada más incómodo que ser el mal tercio y Shayla sabía lo que era serlo,pero aún más incómodo era ser el mal tercio con tu  _ no oficial _ ex-novio y el vampiro que te salvó de la muerte y te dio la  _ eternidad  _ … literalmente. 

Después de la cantidad de Real Blood que había consumido la neófita estaba más calmada al menos ya no veía a  _ Flipper  _ como una tierna pequeña bolsa de sangre andante,sin nada más interesante que hacer aparte de ver como  _ su  _ hacedor besaba a Elliot ,decidió llevarla a pasear como solía hacerlo cuando era humana,ya estaba agarrando las llaves y poniendole la correa a la perra cuando Tyrell estuvo frente a ella ---  No puedes salir --- dijo impidiendo que avance más.

\--- Mira se que eres mi  _ hacedor  _ y todo eso pero no puedo estar encerrada aquí tengo que salir respirar un poco de aire fresco ¿Entiendes? --- respondió Shayla calmada.

 

\--- Lo entiendo, pero que salgas por ahí nos pone a todos en peligro,convertirte no fue exactamente legal,¿Lo comprendes?, Si te encuentran no sólo harás que me destruyan,si no también lograrás que te lleven a uno de esos hospital de neófitos huérfanos que son calabozos más que hospitales,debemos ser cuidadosos --- declaró el vampiro afectado provocando que la neófita devolviera las llaves a su lugar y fuera por más  _ Real blood _ .

 

Para Elliot ver a Tyrell se había vuelto algo cotidiano ya sea por unos minutos o por horas, _ enseñar _ a Shayla las características de su especie era la razón  _ principal _ por la cual el vampiro iba tan seguido no porque quisiera verlo a él y besarlo, _ “no era por él”  _ es lo que se repetía mentalmente cada vez que sentía esos labios sobre los suyos,esos ojos desnudando sus secretos,exponiendo sus defensas,llenando su ser de  _ calidez _ ;

Evitaba pensar en ello,en ponerle un nombre a lo que el ejecutivo provocaba en él,pero los intentos resultaban cada vez más fallidos ...

 

La neófita a veces bromeaba que debería existir un libro  _ Como ser vampiro para tontos _ para que se ahorren los problemas, pero en realidad le agradaba pasar tiempo con  _ su hacedor _ ,viviendo la  _ infancia _ que no vivió con una figura  _ paterna _ .

Ella estaba de viaje para todo el mundo,con fotos ,gastos ,incluso una que otra foto arreglada figuraba en sus redes sociales,muy bien armado por Elliot, tenía todo cubierto excepto por Darlene apareciendo inesperadamente y siendo casi atacada por la neófita,aunque esa pareció ser la solución para que deje de ir a su departamento sin avisar.

 

Tyrell siempre llevaba presentes a Shayla desde  _ Real Blood _ hasta prendas que la vampira no volvía usar después de probarlas,sin embargo el regalo más preciado que le daría después de la  _ eternidad  _ sería  _ venganza _ ,si, después de unos días que se resumía en unas horas rastreando a Vega y a su mano derecha,los encontró en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad,les tomó un par de horas en auto llegar al lugar,no hubo palabras de por medio sólo dos figuras cazando a sus presas,el sonido de cuerpos cayendo al suelo una y otra vez,el vampiro sólo ayudó a rodearlos dejando a la vampira encargarse de todo como ella deseaba.

 

La sorpresa del oscuro designio en el rostro de Vega ante la imagen de su víctima viva y convertida en un peligro cerniéndose sobre él,cobrando con cada golpe el daño cometido,fue una escena digna de ver para Tyrell.

Una muerte rápida _ “ellos no lo merecían” _ se repetía mentalmente la neófita sin embargo el hambre por esa  _ sangre  _ recorriendo los cuerpos fue más fuerte,succiono la  _ vida  _ de los cuerpos hasta que no quedó ni una sola gota dentro de ellos,su rostro y ropa quedaron manchados por los inútiles intentos de resistencia ante el  _ beso de la muerte  _ que les había dado. Su cabeza tenía algunos problemas de orientación,no sólo había consumido su sangre sino toda su vida resumida en flashes y emociones salvajes que la  _ colocaron  _ unos segundos antes de que  _ su  _ hacedor fuera con ella y la cargara de vuelta al auto asegurándose de que nadie los viera,aunque todo estaba planeado desde hace varios días desde las cámaras públicas a la placa falsa del auto,siempre debía estar preparado para que algo salga fuera de órbita.

  
\--- Demasiada emoción por una noche * _ min petite vampyr _ ,volvamos a  _ casa  _ \--- susurro acomodandola en el auto.


End file.
